2 lokas na era feudal!
by Jessy-chan e Let-chan
Summary: O q duas garotas lokas podem fazer na Era Feudal? mtas bagunças, festas, romance e humor(vamos tentar) leiam
1. Default Chapter

Nossa historia começa em uma sala, onde uma menina louca e loira meio alta e a mais nova estava nervosa esperando seu desenho começar...

Jessy: LET-CHAN VEM LOGO Q TAH COMEÇANDO!

Let-chan: Espera! A pipoca eh lerda! Ou será q sou eu? ¬¬" - diz uma menina de cabelos lisos meio ondulados castanhos claros e de altura media e também louca.

- N SEI, MAS ISSO VAI DEMORAR! ENTÃO VEM LOGO! - a primeira berrou.

- Stress - a segunda falou balançando a cabeça.

- Cale a boca, antes que eu dê uma de Kagome e mande vc sent-- e me apareça com essa pipoca em 5 segundos! - a primeira falou.

- Ta ta! Estressada - a segunda berrou.

- SENTA! - Jessy, a primeira berrou!

- Ai! Ei...eu não sou o InuYasha entaum como eu cai? – Let, a segunda perguntou.

- Te botei o Kotodama!Temos magia eskeceu! - Jessy falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo

- Ah eh! - disse a segunda como se lembrando q tinha magia - Esqueci! Hehe.

- Baka, só você mesmo, vem senta log---a primeira parou vendo a amiga estatelada no chão - ops.

- Ai! Cuidado! - disse a segunda se levantando com um olhar de battousai.

- Vc me conhece o suficiente para saber que olhares mortais não me assustam... - nisso, Jessy, faz ressoar um trovão.

- Naooooo...tudo menos um trovão! - a segunda fala se escondendo atrás do sofá.

- huahuahuahuahua, só vc mesmo, huahua, para ter medo de trovão sai daí q começou! - Jessy fala 'tacando-se' no sofá de couro branco.

- Ta...ele jah foi? - Let pergunta olhando pros lados.

- Jah, vem ou vc vai perder. – Jessy falou sem desviar a atenção.

- Cheguei - e Let se joga no sofá.

- Ótimo - o episódio vai passando Inuyasha ia beijar Kikyou, Jessy irritaderrima e com sua mania ia dar um soco na tv, porém sua mão atravessa a tela, ela arrastando a amiga, vai parar na era Feudal, entre o casal odiado pelos InuXkag.

- O-onde estam-o-os? - ela olha e vê Inuyasha a sua frente com uma sobrancelha arqueada... - INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA! - grita tacando-se nos braços dakele deus lindo, que naum se sabe por q retribuiu o afeto.

- Ahhhhhhhh... Inuzinhoooooo! – Let se taca também caindo em cima de Jessy.

- AH, e essa, KIKYNOJO BARRENTA! – Jessy falou olhando para a sacerdotisa morta - Srta. Maria vaso feito de barro ruim naum quebra da o fora pq o Inu agora eh meu, da Let, e da Kagome...Vai na era da Kagome e vê se te reciclam! - Let-chan e Jessy-chan riem ainda em cima de um confuso Inu.

- Hahahaha... pq ainda naum foi Srta Barro? - Let fala rindo ainda mais.

- huahuahuahaua - Jessy e Let riem mais.

- Saiam de cima do MEU Inuyasha. - A Maria feita de barro ruim não quebra resolveu se pronunciar.

- O cheiro de vcs eh bom... - falou suspirando, - mas o da Kagome eh melhor. – Inu diz.

- Brigada Inuyasha - Let cora.

- Q bom q gosta - Jessy diz um pouco rosada - Alchemia morangos com champanhe.

- O q vc disse Jessy? - Let pergunta sem entender

- Eh o meu perfume – Jessy fala.

- Atah, o meu eh o Ma Chérie - Let flou depois de entender.

- Mas o da Kagome eh melhor - disse suspirando ,e corando violentamente ao reconhecer um cheiro.

- Jura? - A colegial meio rubra pergunta ao Inu.

- Feh – adivinhem.

- Ai q coisa fofa! - Let diz com os olhos brilhando.

- São lindos, um casal perfeito, Hime Kagome, Príncipe Inuyasha e a Bruxa Kikyou! - Jessy riu.

- hahahahaha - Let riu mais ainda

- EI!Eu sou sacerdotisa bruxa eh vc! - kikyou reclamou

- Sai daqui bruxa q ninguém te quer..mal amada - Let fala com desdém.

- Bruxa, EU BRUXA?Eu sou LINDA vc eh q eh recalcada seu monte de barro velho! – Jessy diz começando a rir de novo.

- Hahahahaha! Eh mesmo... barro... num sei como ainda naum derreteu! - Let goza da cara da Kikybarro.

- SEI LAH, quem sabe...Deve ter verniz de laranja, sua pele ta um bagaço! - Jessy riu, dessa vez acompanhada por Let e Kagome.

- Inuyasha DEFENDA-ME! - Kikybarro reclama.

- err...bem.Gomen - Inuyasha disse.

- hahaha.. nem o seu querido Inu te defende - kagome fala rindo.

- KAGOME! – Inuyasha berra.

- Mas vai fala q a pele dela eh melhor q a minha? - disse abraçando-o para que pudesse 'sentir' sua pele.

- Er..bem... a sua eh melhor - Inu diz embaraçado.

- Esta vendo...CAI FORA SUA PANELA DE BARRO VELHO E DE MÁ QUALIDADE, panela tem que ser da Inox - Jessy ri da cara de taxo da barrenta.

- Hehehehehehehehe - Let e Kagome riem...na verdade gargalham.

- GRRRR!Sua pirralha intrometida!MORRA - diz atirando uma flecha em Jessy esta faz uma barreira que repele a flecha facilmente, fazendo assim que essa caia no chão inutilizada.

-Axa que pode ganhar de mim...Sua sacerdotisa de araque? - Jessy pronuncia, - Sou descendente das bruxas de Mayfair e das bruxas de Salém. - e ri.

- Ninguém ganha da Jessy e de mim - Let diz convencida.

- Até mesmo separadas somos mais fortes que o naraku - Jessy aplica.

- Com certeza, o naraku naum eh de nada, vencemos ele na maior facilidade - Let diz orgulhosa.

- Que dirá você - diz apontando para a morta.

- Eh...hahaha...

- A Kagome, eh quase tão poderosa quanto nós, ela também te derrota... – Jessy replica.

- Duro admitir não? - Jessy zomba.

- Eh, kikibarro naum eh de nada... - Let fala.

- Patricinha cínica - diz Kikybarro olhando a garota que estava com uma saia preta colada que ia até o meio da coxa, uma blusa rosa bebê escrito Patty em gliter prata, uma sandália 9cm transparente com salto de cristal, uma jaqueta rosa da mesma cor que a blusa que terminava nas costelas, o cabelo preso em um coque com algumas mechas no rosto e um cordão de ouro branco com um pingente de coração!Linda!

- Qual o problema com pattys?

- Eh! Eu também sou um pouco patty, pelo menos ela naum eh brega. - Let diz em defesa de jessy

- Obrigada vc também está linda! - diz olhando a garota, esta trajava uma saia solta até o finalzinho da coxa azul bebê, uma blusa azul marinho com um decote médio em V no busto, com uma borboleta em vermelho sobre o seio direito, dando um ar sexy e um pouco infantil, o cabelo em uma trança única um pouco desfiada, mas naum menos bela, também com alguns fios sobre o rosto, uma pulseira em prata escrito 'I Love Jeans' e uma sandália preta 12 cm.

- Melhor que essa calça ridícula e essa blusa larga, nem te vejo ai dentro - debochou mais uma vez Jessy.

- Eh... o gentinha brega. - falou Let debochando.

- GRR!Eu vou embora - gritou a humilhada Kikyou.

- Jah vai tarde - acrescentou Jessy.

- Eh! Aleluia! - Let falou.

- Kagome, querida, venha cá que eu vou tirar esse seu uniforme para lavar e te dar uma roupa bem mais bonita - os olhos do hanyou até então calado brilharam - aproveitar que o Miroku naum ta aqui e te dar algo mais...Sexy - O que axas Let? - Jessy indagou.

- Ótimo Jessy, essa roupinha sua Kagome ta taum velhinha! - Let falou concordando.

------

- Ficou perfeito! - Jessy disse olhando a 'nova' Kagome.

- Aham...linda - Let fala.

Esta com uma saia jeans ate um palmo acima do joelho com um rasgo discreto e desfiado no meio da mesma, com o fim e os bolsos desfiados, um cindo branco com uma fivela retangular prata com uma estrela dourada no centro. Uma blusa branca q ia ate dois dedos acima do umbigo, escrito 'when i think of the short time that we've been together and all of the amazing memories we've already shared i know that we', com um corte canoa e as blusas com manga 3/4, as escrituras em um tom azulado imitando jeans, uma sandália branca com uma tira sobre as 'costas' do pé e amarrada no tornozelo, onde caia um pequeno pingente prateado... Os cabelos presos com duas mechas medias para trás preso com uma fivela de borboleta prateada.

- Ah meninas...nem to taum assim. - Kagome flou envergonhada.

- Imagina, só esta perfeita - disse uma orgulhosa Jessy - e aí Let, fiz bem meu trabalho ?

- Claro, como sempre! - let diz.

- Obrigada - disse a primeira encabulando-se.

- Vamos quero ver a cara de babão do Inuyasha quando te vir assim. - acrescenta

Jessy

- hehehe..eh issu ai Jessy. - Let diz rindo da cara de Kagome.

- Meninas! - Kagome replica.

Chegando onde estava o Inu ele olha maravilhado para as três, jah q as outras duas também tinham mudado de roupa.

- er...er... - ele nem fala nada.

Kagome, vcs jah sabem como tão

Jessy- Uma calça branca em uma mistura de couro e malha, fazendo-a ficar AGARRADA ao corpo e soltando um pouco a partir do meio da canela, com um cinto rosa, de couro com uma fivela prateada com brilhantes cravados uma top/blusa que ia a 3 dedos abaixo do limite dos seios, sem mangas e de gola, a blusa em uma tonalidade rosa bebê como a do cinto, com estrelas em gliter prata e escrito com o mesmo gliter 'I'm not a girl don't tell me what to beleve'. Uma luva no punho direito até o fim do pulso e com os dedos a mostra, sandália 8 cm branca com uma 'linha' rosa na coloração da blusa no salto e flores em azul bebê na sola da mesma.

Let- Uma calça jeans escura, um cinto preto com a fivela redonda azul marinho metálico. Uma blusa preta de camurça sem mangas com rendas tão escuras como a blusa indo até 1 dedo até depois de cair dos ombros, uma sandália também azul marinho em um plástico resistente, com salto de 8 cm.

Ambas com cordões de ouro e cabelo solto, os de Jessy com baby lise formando lindas ondulações ao seu cair e realçando sua cor, e os de Let com escova, mais lisos do que o da miko morta.

- Er..er... - Inu continua com akele dialogo sem pe nem cabeça.

- hehehe, Inuyasha, ta lindo envergonhado - Jessy comenta.

- Eh...fofíssimo - Let fala, deixando ele mais vermelho.

- Irmãos beldade, Sesshy-chan e Inu-chan neh Lê? - Jessy comentou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

- Com certeza! - Let aflou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Jessy? - pergunta Let com um olhar maléfico.

- Oi com medo de ter q usar o kotodama

- Oq vc axa de... - e cochicha no ouvido dela uma idéia.

- AH quase eskeci - disse Jessy com um olhar malicioso - Inuyasha, sua roupa.

- O q tem ela? – ele disse finalmente saindo daquele linguajar louco.

- Tem tudo...tadinho...eh lindo, mas eh uma porta - Let falou.

- Eu vou trocar sua roupa – Jessy sorriu maliciosa vendo ele corar e fechar a cara.

- Vem Inu - Jessy diz arrastando o hanyou.

- Eh vem logo...

------

Depois de um tempo e de muita discussão elas vêem o resultado daquele esforço

MARAVILHOSO.

- Gato - Jessy balbuciou - ou melhor, cachorro XD

- No..nossa - Let fika abobalhada com a visão maravilhosa.

Inuyasha estava com uma calça preta de camurça, uma blusa social azul escuro, sobretudo preto, os cabelos mais sedosos e macios, presos a um baixo e discreto rabo de cavalo, e um rolex lindo no pulso direito.

- E agora pra onde nos vamos? - Let pergunta

- Vamos para era atual, eh festa da Gaby - Jessy falou - eh meio social por isso tamos assim.

- Atah...bora entaum? - Let falou animada.

- Bora - disse a estilista geral XD

- Cadê a Kagome? - Let perguntou.

- Ta esperando onde o Inu tava - Jessy disse e caminhou para lá junto com os outros.

- Kagome, vamos a festa da Gaby - Jessy disse entusiasmada.

- Gaby? - Kagome falou sem entender.

- Uma amiga, plixxx! - implorou a primeira 'copia brit'.

- Ta... - ela flou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vamossssssssssss! - Let falou - mas perae.

- Oq? - Jessy parou de súbito e perguntou.

- Como vamos voltar? - Let perguntou.

- Pelo poço - olhando malvadamente para k-chan - empresta um fragmento para gente? - Jessy finalizou.

- er...er... - Kagome disse.

- AGORA! - Let gritou.

- NOW! – Jessy disse.

- ta ta – e eles foram em direção ao poço.

------

Chegaram a festa e tava tocando My imortal

-Ah naum, musica pra baixo naum! – Jessy disse, foi ateh o palco, onde a banda ao vivo parou e ela começou a cantar.

- Ah naum... - Let sai correndo atrás da Jessy louca deixando Inu e Kagome sozinhos olhando para elas com cara de bobos.

I used to think

I had the answers to everything

But now I know

Life doesn't always

Go my way, yeah...

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize...

Chorus

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

Verse 2

I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me

Its time that I

Learn to face up to this on my own

I've seen so much more

than u know now

Don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

But if u look at me closely

You will see it my eyes

This girl will always find

Her way

I'm not a girl

(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)

Not Yet a woman

(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)

All I need is time (All I need)

A moment that is mine (That is mine)

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time (is All I need)

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

Inuyasha e Kagome olhavam abismados de como as garotas cantavam bem. Depois elas dispensaram a banda e botaram o novo cd da brit, my perogative, para tocar, no q todos as aplaudiam. Chegando onde Inu e Kagome estavam...

- Nossa...vcs cantam bem hein! - Kagome falou.

- Vlw - Jessy agradece.

- Eh...brigadinha... - Let falou envergonhada - mas quem cantou mesmo foi a Jessy.

- Entaum vamos axar a Gaby-chan? - Let pergunta animada.

- Vamos - Jessy se empolga

Depois de um tempo elas acham Gaby-chan...

- Maninha!Feliz aniversário linda! - Jessy diz abraçando sua 'mana'.

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

------

" O q será q noix iremos fazer na festa? O inu e kagome vaum aprender a cantar? A kikybarro vai a uma estilista? Será q a era feudal vai virar um mundo de gente brega? E pq estamos fazendu essa perguntas loucas e idiotas e sem nexos? naum percam as respostas no próximo cap q sai sabe-se lah quando"

N/AS:

OI Minna!

Td bem?

Espero que gostem da nova fic, Let fl aí sua nota!

Oiiii...bem sou nova por aki...espero q vcs gostem da fic!

kissus e ja ne!


	2. Cap 2

Maninha vc tah linda! – Jessy falou sorridente.

Obrigada. – rebate a aniversariante corada.

Oiiii, eu sou a Let-chan! Prazer. – Let disse.

Prazer. – diz Gabi sorrindo.

Parabéns! – Let abraçou Gabi.

Hehehe, obrigada. – disse a moça retribuindo o afeto.

Deixa eu te apresentar o InuYasha e a Kagome Gabi! – Jessy diz mostrando o casal.

I...nuy...asha?Kago...me? COMO VCS FIZERAM ISSO SUAS LOUCAS? – berrou em choque.

Er...a gente entrou pela tv. – Let explicou.

E trouxemos eles para a sua festa – sorriu Jessy.

Eu amooo vc Jessy...Esse é o melhor presente de aniversario. – diz Gabi abraçando a amiga.

Briga...são...mas vc tah...cof cof...me amassando. – gritou Jessy sem ar.

Gomen ne. – Gabi diz vermelha.

Ok. – arfando diz Jessy.

Vamos aproveitar a festa? – Let diz animada.

Vamos. – sorriu Jessy.

Eles se dirigem a pista para dançar, mas Kagome e InuYasha ficam com cara de bobos sem saber o que fazer. Jessy puxa Inu para dançar com ela, deixando uma Kagome para trás com cara de "?".

Kagome, vem dançar com a gente! – Gabi a puxa para a pista dançar a musica Do Something.

Todos dançam muito e umas 4:50 Inu, Ka-chan, Let-chan vão para a casa de Jessy.

Chegando lá...

Como vai ser então? – Kagome pergunta.

Vc e o Inu dormem no quarto de hóspedes, e a Let dorme no meu quarto na cama que tem embaixo da minha. – diz uma "alegrinha" Jessy por ter tomado umas 4 taças de champagne.

Certo! Agora Jessy vamos tomar um BANHO né! – Let diz.

Tah. – sorri.

Tem o banheiro de empregada se vcs quiserem usar tah! – Let diz. – e tem roupas lá no armário.

Como? Vcs nem sabiam q nos viríamos aqui...

Pronto. Agora tem. – diz Jessy estalando os dedos.

Inu e Kagome olham abismados.

Que foi? – as duas perguntaram juntas.

Como vcs fazem isso? – Kagome pergunta arrancado risada das duas.

Nós somos bruxas... – Let diz ainda rindo.

Como vcs se tornaram bruxas? – Kagome pergunta incrédula.

Nascemos assim. – Jessy responde acabando com os risos.

Atah. – diz Inu.

Let vamos ler fics Hentais de I&K? – pergunta Jessy.

Claro. – Let responde maliciosa.

O que é I&K? – pergunta uma curiosa Kagome.

InuYasha e Kagome... – Let diz.

InuYasha e Kagome – Jessy diz junto.

Os dois coram ficando mais vermelhos que a ex-roupa do Inu. Let e Jessy caem na gargalhada.

Hauahuahuahuaha, vcs são bem famosos aqui na nossa era. – Jessy diz sorrindo. – Isso quer dizer que tem fics sobre vcs, hentais também. – fala maliciosa e os dois coram.

É... eu vivo lendo fics de vcs, principalmente de hentais. – Let diz maliciosa.

Faço suas minhas palavras. – Jessy diz.

InuYasha e Kagome coram de novo, arrancando mais gargalhadas histéricas de Let e Jessy.

Eles vão para seus respectivos quartos, só que tem uma coisa que InuYasha e Kagome não contavam, no centro do quarto tinha uma enorme cama de casal e um bilhete em cima, nele estava escrito: "Espero que gostem do presente, e que aproveitem bem a noite, essa é a minha parte do presente(Jessy) a da Let a Kagome descobrirá rapidinho".

Eles coram ao termino da leitura.

Malucas. – Inu bufa.

Bem, vamos dormir né? – Kagome diz ainda corada.

Kagome vai até o banheiro trocar de roupa, quando pega a camisola que as meninas tinham lhe separado toma um susto era preta com rendas sobres os seios e que deveria terminar um pouco depois do inicio de sua coxa, em cima desta tinha outro bilhete escrito: "Que com que axou a parte da Let Kagome, saiba aproveitar" ela cora, mas não tinha como dormir com aquela roupa. Colocou a camisola e voltou ao quarto.

InuYasha a olha abismado, como ela era tão linda?

Perfeita... – sussurra, mas ela ouve e cora mais ainda.

Você acha? – perguntou sem jeito.

Acho. – ele disse hipnotizado pelo corpo dela, por ela.

Ela arregala os poucos os olhos e sorri.

Ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou, uma das alças da camisola escorregou sobre seu ombro. InuYasha ajeitou a alça da camisola que havia caído e a abraçou pelas costas pousando suas mãos sobre o ventre dela, cheirou o pescoço da menina, o que lhe causou uma arrepio gostoso na nuca.

Isso ta melhor do que eu esperava. – Em outro como falava Let comendo mais um pouco da pipoca.

Que nada a parte boa ainda não chegou... – falou Jessy olhando a tela da tv de 39 polegadas de onde assistiam tudo pela câmera escondida.

Chegou o rosto perto da orelha dela e sussurrou:

Ainda não percebeu? – ela permaneceu em silencio. – Eu te amo... – completou no mesmo tom baixo, a face da garota tornou-se radiante diante das palavras que ela tanto sonhou ouvir. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a girou fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele e sentar em seu colo. Sem mais enrolação ele a beijou, no inicio um beijo tímido, recatado, um simples tocar de lábios. Aos poucos ele aumentou a pressão sobre a boca almejada fazendo com que a menina entreabrisse esta, exploraram cada canto da boca um do outro, beijando-se com fervor, carinho e amor.

Suas mãos corriam livremente pelas costa de Kagome. Depois de um tempo no manjar doce do beijo ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela, e murmurando um "te amo" a cada beijo. Já ela estava no céu, soltando gemidos baixos... Beijaram-se novamente, ela massageava suavemente o pescoço do hanyou... Subiu a mão até as lindas orelinhas, mas quando as tocou ele imediatamente separou-se dela, ela olhou-o confusa e ele percebendo isso, esclareceu:

Kagome, eu gosto demais, se você fizer isso eu não vou me controlar e... – ela interrompeu-o beijando.

Já experimentou não se controlar? – sussurrou sensualmente ao fim do beijo.

Ele sorriu, sentiu o cheiro dela, percebeu: Ela estava excitada, mas também sentiu um pouco de medo. Sorriu, sabia que era a primeira vez dela, e mesmo assim ela confiava nele. Acariciou as costas dela por dentro da camisola, sentiu ela tirando a blusa social que vestia, ao terminar de retirar a peça que ele vestia, Kagome ficou estática perante a um corpo tão perfeito quanto o dele, sorriu e tascou-lhe um beijo quente.

Gemeu dentro da boca de seu amante ao sentir as mãos dele em sua coxa.

Ele tremia de excitação, mas sabia que teria de ser delicado. Deitou-a suavemente sobre a grande cama. Suas mãos percorriam livremente o corpo dela. Retirou a peça que ela trajava, prisões inúteis de pudor, ela ficou apenas com uma calcinha de renda roxa escura, e enrubesceu ao perceber sua situação deitada em uma cama com o homem dos seus sonhos somente de calcinha e ele com apenas uma calça que ela sem pensar duas vezes começou a abrir, tirando junto à peça intima. Ele desceu os lábios ao pescoço da moça arrancando gemidos prazerosos e seu nome daqueles doces lábios...

Passou os lábios para o colo de Kagome, deslizou até o vale dos seios... Ela gemeu ainda mais alto quando ele passou para o seio direito, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua molhada e sugando-o.

Repetiu o feito no outro seio, sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços. Desceu os lábios sobre o ventre dela e enquanto beijava tal parte levou a mão até a intimidade dela, de lá retirou a calcinha, e sorriu ao senti-la "molhada", escorregou seus dedos até o sexo dela, soube que ela estava pronta, mas por que não se divertir um pouco antes? Deslizou um dedo para dentro dela, ela gemeu alto, foi fazendo movimentos hábeis como os dedos, deixando-a em êxtase! Retirou o dedo e ouviu ela gemer em frustração, mas esse gemido tornou-se de puro prazer quando ele substituiu o dedo pelos lábios, e penetrou-a com a língua. Ela estremeceu. Sentiu o corpo dela contrair-se antes de desabar na cama, o primeiro orgasmo dela chegara. Subiu ao encontro de sua boca... Ela começou a fazer uma deliciosa massagem naquele tão lindo par de orelhinhas, ele sentia seu corpo estremecer e um arrepio lhe correr a espinha a cada toque daquelas mãos delicadas em suas orelhas...

Penetrou-a gentilmente, sentiu a barreira que a impedia de ser dele, rompeu-a. Uma forte dor atingiu o corpo daquela donzela em seus fortes braços... Mas aos poucos essa dor se transformava-se em puro prazer... Ele fazia estocadas lentas e medianas.

Inu-kun não me torture assim! – sussurrou entre gemidos.

Eu estou te machucando? – perguntou preocupado.

Não... Ma...Mas por favor...Mai...Mais rápido e mais fun...do. – sussurrou de novo.

Uma onde de alivio correu pelo corpo de um certo hanyou, este atendeu o apelo de sua amada, e começou a penetra-la mais fundo e em um ritmo frenético!

Chegaram ao ápice juntos e não sufocaram um grito de prazer antes de desabar na cama...

Ele a abraçou firmemente pela cintura ela prontamente correspondeu. Assim adormeceram.

Na manhã seguinte uma hiper contente Kagome e um sorridente (por incrível que pareça) InuYasha sentam-se a mesa ao lado das bruxas.

Bom dia, que felicidade é essa? – diz Jessy maliciosamente.

Não é nada. – diz Kagome não podendo evitar corar.

Sei... – diz Let desconfiada.

InuYasha você gosta da kagome? – Jessy foi direta.

Err... – se encabula o hanyou.

Não? Então não vai se importar se eu 'der' ela para o Kouga vai? – diz Jessy maliciosamente.

Boa Jessy, que tal a gente ir buscar ele agora? – Let diz com um sorriso malicioso.

CLARO QUE NÃO PODEM SUAS LOUCAS, ALÉM DO MAIS ELA JÁ É MINHA E... – percebe o que tinha dito e cora. As meninas riem (incluindo a K-chan)

Continue o que você ia dizer Inu! – Jessy diz depois do acesso de riso.

E eu sei que ela não gosta dele... – disse baixo antes de fechar a cara.

InuYasha me responde uma coisa, em que sentido você disse que ela era sua? – falou Jessy malandramente maliciosa.

Nessa hora Kagome cora, e InuYasha também. As duas bruxinhas riem um pouco.

Nós sabemos não precisam falar. – fala Jessy com um brilho malvado no olhar.

Exatamente... – Let diz concordando.

Tem uma câmera escondida em cada canto do quarto de vocês ligada diretamente com a tv do meu quarto. – fala Jessy rindo. – Reality show. – completa a mesma.

Ou seja, nós vimos tudo o que vocês fizeram ontem. – Let diz maliciosamente.

O QUE? – gritam o casal envergonhado.

Hahaha, exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando! – Let diz.

-Enxeridas – Inu fala ainda corado.

-Não querido, apenas fãs pervas de plantão nunca durma na casa de estranhos – Jessy diz naturalmente – E pode acreditar que duas bruxas que vão para era feudal por uma tv são estranhas!

-Muito estranhas! – concorda Let – Jessy o que você acha de a gente vender no mercado negro essa fita a gente faz uma copia pra gente e vende...A gente ia ganhar uma grana grande.

Boa - Sorriso malicioso – As pervas vão dar milhões por isso!

-Com certeza!

- Não façam isso...Por favor? – Kagome parecia uma pimenta em conserva.

-VOCÊS VÃO VENDER O NOSSO HENTAI? – berra Inu com raiva.

-Não sei. – Let diz pensativa.

-Não – Jessy diz convicta.

-Não? – Let repete.

-Não, esse privilegio é só nosso.

-É?

-Ok então!

-Me dêem essa fita! – berrou o casal.

-NÃO! – Let diz escondendo a fita em um passe de mágica.

-Não. – Jessy diz calma.

-Você sabe quanto custou instalar essas câmeras nesse quarto? Gastou muita magia - reclama indignada

-Isso ae!

Eles se arrumaram para sair.

Kagome usava uma saia branca até o joelho meio pregada (estilo colegial) uma blusa verde água clarinha de corte reto e mangas na altura do cotovelo, uma melissa branca e uma pulseira prateada.

Jessy trajava uma calça jeans escura colada, uma blusa branca de manga 3/4 corte na altura dos ombros com dobra de princesa um brinco de argola (bem grande) uma bota de salto 2 cm rosa bebê e branca, e o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto

Lê estava com uma blusa de chifon azul bebê, uma saia marrom até o meio da coxa, uma bota de couro cano longo (3 dedos antes do joelho) da mesma tonalidade com detalhes em azul marinho, um brinco de estrelas comprido e os cabelos

Inu usava uma calça jeans folgada e um casaco branco um pouco grande demais da GAP com um tênis da nike.

E saíram precisavam fazer compras... As bruxinhas estavam esgotadas demais (de ficar acordada de noite vendo sacanagem) para usarem magia para ter comida naquela casa

Decidiram ir ao supermercado mais próximo.

Chegaram lá e desceram da simples Mercedes SLR Mclaren das meninas. Compraram pão, ovos, leite, carnes, pipoca, biscoitos, batatinhas fritas, congelados, ramen (pela insistência de InuYasha) e acima de tudo chocolate. E voltaram tinham muito a preparar

-E então...Vamos comer? – pergunta Let animada.

-Vamos! – eles disseram.

Fizeram muita farra na cozinha deixaram ovos quebrar e depois de uns ataques histéricos por parte das meninas eles finalmente vão comer Ramen.

-No final fomos comer Ramen! – diz Kagome.

-E – completa Inu feliz no décimo pote de Ramen.

-Ainda bem que a gente comprou bastante Ramen – diz Let com uma gota olhando para Inu.

Jessy: Gota gigante. Ela tinha sumido a tarde toda.

-Vocês...Tão comendo ramen? Ç.Ç

-Você sumiu!

-EU FIZ SALMÃO, AROZ A PIAMONTESE, BATATA DE FORNO, E FONDI DE CHOCOLATE E VOCÊS COMENDO RAMEN? – Jessy estava IRADA.

-Eu quero comer o que você fez amiga! – Let vai para a cozinha.

-Ela tem consideração – Jessy sorri.

-Eu também vou – K-chan segue Let, e Inuyasha continua comendo seu vigésimo pote de ramen como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-INUYASHA! – berra jessy mais irada

-Hu? O que foi? – com a boca cheia

-Sua anta vem comer o que ela fez antes que ela te mate! – Kagome adverte.

-Mas eu to cheio Ç.Ç

-Tudo bem...Mas amanhã você se vê comigo! – Jessy com olhar battousai.

-Pensando bem to indo comer – e ele saiu correndo para a cozinha.

Situação dos outros: O.o"

Ela sabe como persuadir alguém. – Kagome comenta.

-É isso q ela faz comigo – Let.

-Eu não sou assim – carinha de anjo

-Sei... – gota em Let.

- Você acha que não? – olhar doce e tom ameaçador

-Claro que acho você é uma anja! – Let diz com medo.

- Que ótimo – sorriso angelical – Bem vamos comer! Se vocês quiserem – tom suave olhar assassino.

-Eu já estou comendo! – Let fala junto com Kagome.

-Está bom? Sejam sincera, não vou assassinar ninguém na hora do jantar

-Ta ótima Jessy! – Let.

-Ta boa mesmo! – Kagome fala.

-Eca, claro que não humana estúpida – Inuyasha resmunga.

-INUYAHSA! – Kagome berra com Inu

-Que foi? Ela mandou ser sincero, e eu fui. – Os olhos de jessy se encheram de lágrimas e com um sorriso falso ela se retirou.

-JESSY! – Let corre atrás de Jessy.

-InuYasha você é um insensível – Kagome o reprova.

-Mas...

-E LEMBRE-SE QUE EU TAMBÉM SOU HUMANA! – ela berrou.

-MAS VOCÊ É DIFERENTE DELAS!

-DANE-SE...EU SOU HUMANA...E ELAS TAMBÉM SÃO... – ela se retira furiosa e vai atrás de Jessy e Let.

-Eu cozinho mal?

-Claro que não Jessy! O InuYasha que é um idiota, estúpido e insensível – Let a consola, nessa hora Kagome entra no quarto.

-Calma ae não é pra tanto – Kagome defende o Inu.

-Desculpa Kagome Mas ele é assim mesmo...Com você pode não ser...Mas com os outros ele é – Let fala calmamente.

-Ta tudo bem, eu choro a toa mesmo – sorriso triste – Fala para o Inuyasha que se ele ainda estiver com fome tem ramen pronto, e se não ele pode ir para o quarto de vocês - estala os dedos – Não tem mais câmeras lá.

-Amanhã eu levo vocês de volta para o Japão... Deixo vocês na frente do hokora. Eu vou limpar o que sobrou da comida e vou dormir boa noite. – tom frio.

-Je...Jessy? – Kagome fica assustada.

-Kagome...Da licença que eu quero falar com a Jessy sozinha ta? – Kagome se retira.

-Bem eu vou descer para limpar a comida – o mesmo tom, só que mais...Calmo, carinhoso...E até mesmo triste.

-Jessy...Senta aqui... – puxa Jessy e a faz sentar do seu lado. – Olha não precisa limpar nada não. Eu limpo...Descanse bem...E não fique chateada pelo que o InuYasha falou, você é a melhor cozinheira que eu já conheci...Melhor que eu que só sei fazer um ovo frito "

-Obrigada, mas eu fiz, eu limpo. – sorriso triste – Brigada Lê, você sabe que eu amo Inu...E que me deixou chateada...Eu vou descer – e foi.

-JESSY VOLTA AQUI! – puxa ela de novo. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI...MESMO QUE AME AQUELE CANALHA VOCÊ NÃO VAI LIMPAR PORRA NENHUMA DESCANSA AGORA E PRONTO ME OUVIU?

-Ta... – se assusta – Posso tomar um banho?

-Pode...Eu vou descer e limpar. Se você ousar descer eu te mato! – sai do quarto e vai para a cozinha enquanto Jessy toma banho.

Chegando na cozinha...

-INUYASHA!

- Hu? – comendo ramen. (da td isso no estomago de alguém? O.o)

-VOCÊ ME PAGA! COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER QUE A COMIDA DA JESSY É RUIM! – ela berra com ele furiosa, coisa que não era de seu feitio.

-O que? – engole – Mas eu disse a verdade...Aquele treco pastoso, eca, da ânsia de vômito só de lembrar...

PLAFT...Um barulho de tapa corta o ar.

-Sua coisa estúpida...Nunca fale assim da comida dela. – diz ela tremendo de raiva, enquanto InuYasha massageava no local em que levara o tapa. Kagome imediatamente foi para frente dele.

-Você não pode fazer isso com ele!

-Você faz pior Kagome...O manda sentar...Sai da frente que eu vou bater um papinho com ele. – Kagome sai com medo. – Você é um estúpido, que não se preocupa com os sentimentos dos outros...Eu não sei como a Kagome foi se apaixonar por você...Alguém que não liga pra ninguém, só para si mesmo.

- Eu não sou assim... – protesta.

- Claro que é, você não ligou quando você ainda achava que era apaixonado pela Kikyou em ir e ficar com aquela cara de retardado toda vez que ela aparecia, sem se importar em como os sentimentos da Kagome (e milhões de fãs) estavam sendo esmigalhados. Não ligou em dizer que a amava, ignorando quem ouvisse, sinceramente você pode ser um hanyou e enxergar melhor, mas no fundo você é um cego que não consegue ver isso... – nesse momento, vem Jessy enrolada em um roupão branco de toalha que ia até o pé, de mangas compridas e os cabelos soltos e molhados, descalça. Ela ficou na porta olhando tudo. InuYasha estava sem reação.

-Então, se você se importasse não faria isso...A Kagome não te merece. Você podia ser um pouco mais carinhoso, amável, sensível, mas você é o contrario disso tudo. Simplesmente eu te adorava, mas comecei agora ter repulsa por você, não por você ser um hanyou porque isso não tem nada a ver, não descrimino as pessoas, mas por você ser um insensível somente por isso.

-Você...Não pode falar assim com ele. – Kagome tentava defende-lo.

-Não adianta, porque até você já desejou nunca ter começado a ama-lo, e porque ele te magoava com a Kikyou...Não é porque ele fez hentai ontem com você Kagome que isso muda, no fundo todos nos sabemos, você sente uma magoa.

-Pode ter perdoado, mas duvido que tenha esquecido, não estou aqui para julgar ninguém...Só para dar dois avisos: – InuYasha congelou – 1º InuYasha...Tome cuidado ou pode perder a pessoa que ama. 2º amanhã vocês voltam para Sengoku Jidai – a voz soou fria, o olhar indiferente estava mais cortante que fio de espada, Jessy dizendo isso se retirou. Let somente olhou para InuYasha com um olhar frio.

-Higurashi... – ela disse fria – Quando quiserem dormir, vão para o quarto de vocês. – e saiu andando.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e InuYasha deu de ombros

- Você ainda guarda magoa por aquilo Kagome?

-Guardo InuYasha.

-Mas...

-Inu, mesmo depois de ontem eu ainda tenho de suportar a duvida que não te tenho por inteiro.

-Mas você sabe que tem...

-Não sei...Quem disse que você não vai fazer o papel de cachorrinho a sair abanando o rabo quando a Kikyou aparecer de novo.

-Mas Kagome...Eu já te provei que te amo. – ele falou.

-Ninguém sabe o futuro InuYasha. – dizendo isso Kagome foi para o quarto deixando um InuYasha muito abalado e pensativo para trás.

O hanyou foi até a sala...Ouviu soluços baixos do lado de fora da casa, caminhou pelo extenso quintal e encontrou uma árvore, bela, parecia a árvore sagrada em um dos galhos Jessy deitada com uma camisola negra e longa, um robe até a cintura de mangas alongadas também negro cobrindo-lhe o busto

-É você Jessy? – ele perguntou.

-Vai embora InuYasha!

-Er...Olha... – ele não sabia o que falar.

-Vai...Embora...Por favor... – chorando mais.

-Er...Olha...Desculpa.

-Não...Quer saber, amanhã você volta para sua vida, para suas batalhas e esquece que a "humana estúpida" aqui existe ta? – ela disse em tom frio

-Afinal pq você ficou tão estressada? – irritando-se.

-Você quer mesmo saber?

-Se não quisesse não perguntaria!

-Não foi O QUE você disse e sim COMO você disse!

-E como eu disse?

-InuYasha não sei se você sabe como é ruim a pessoa que você AMA menosprezar o que você fez com carinho como você se sentiria se você desse duro, achasse as flores mais bonitas e fizesse um arranjo para a Kagome e ela dissesse que estava horrível? – o tom foi frio mais as lágrimas contradiziam o que ela tentava mostrar. Ele calou-se nunca havia parado para pensar assim.

-Er...Eu não gostaria...Ficaria triste.

-ENTÃO VOCÊ ENTENDE!

-MAS EU JÁ PEDI DESCULPA!

-NAUM É SÓ PEDI DESCULPA E PRONTO INUYASHA A QUER SABER...VAI EMBORA PRO QUARTO VOLTA PRA SUA KAGOME E ME DEIXA.

-Não quero te deixar assim... – sussurrou.

-Por que se importaria com a humana estípida? Não é você o superior, o tão poderoso InuYasha?

Ele instintivamente a abraçou, de certa forma ela era importante, seria mais uma concorrente para tão sofrida Kagome?

-Me desculpe, não estava ruim, e eu não diria isso nem se estivesse...

-Por que?

-Porque eu me importo com você.

-InuYasha, você não iria se importar com alguém que conhece a 2 meses.

-Quem disse que tem tempo para se apaixonar? – ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele assimilava o que disse...

-Como?

Ele ouviu um soluço, sim sua -talvez- amada tinha ouvido tudo.

-Kagome espera – ele foi atrás dela deixando uma Jessy desiludida e aturdida para trás

Jessy olhou para o hanyou correndo atrás de uma Kagome magoada. A jovem foi para seu quarto onde Let estava dormindo. Ela chorava baixinho, mas acordou Let que tinha um sono muito leve.

-O que houve Jessy? – disse Let preocupada.

-Nada... – diz tentando parecer sonolenta – Vamos dormir boa noite – Jessy emenda.

-Pode me falar agora! Eu te conheço muitos...E você não sabe fingir que esta com sono ¬¬ -Você vai esconder de mim o que esta acontecendo?

-Posso te contar amanhã? – em um tom magoado

-Contanto que você conte...Pode claro – sorri de forma reconfortante.

No dia seguinte, Let é a primeira a acordar e deixa Jessy sob um feitiço para que ela durma mais. Ao descer encontra Kagome e InuYasha na cozinha. Let não se da o trabalho de cumprimenta-los, faz o café e serve.

Eles comem em silencio Kagome perdoara InuYasha desde que ele disse "falei sem pensar". Mas Jessy ouviu aquilo antes de ir para o quarto, quase uma hora depois, cerca de umas 9hrs ela acorda cumprimenta Let normalmente e os outros com frieza.

-Com licença. – Let diz friamente. – Jessy já acabou?

-Uhum! – Jessy diz desanimada.

-Então vem comigo. – Let diz se levantando.

-Certo...E InuYasha... – ela disse fazendo o hanyou se virar.

-O que?

-Eu ouvi. – e saiu seguindo Let.

-Como?

Mas Jessy não estava mais lá. InuYasha olhou para a porta em que ela passara tristemente, Kagome se levantou e foi lavar a louça. No quarto de Jessy...

-Pode começar a me contar o que aconteceu ontem!

-Ok.

**Continua...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oiii gente! Desculpem a demora...eh q eu (Let) demorei um pokinho pra digitar esse cap...

Jessy: Um pokinho?

Let: Certo, certo, muito...bem...mas aki esta ele e espero que vocês gostem!

Jessy: É isso aew! E em compensaçao dessa demora a gente colkou mais um pra vcs lerem...

Let: Isso aew! Vlwww a todos que comentaram! Esperamos que continuem lendo okay!

Jessy: VLW A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM!

Let: (gota) Vlw então genti...bjuxxx

Jessy: Bjussss


	3. Cap 3

Depois de contar tudo:

Canalha – Let fala indignada.

É – diz Jessy tristemente.

Vem! Vamos lá embaixo... – diz puxando Jessy.

Vamos

Elas desceram ate a cozinha e viram que InuYasha e Kagome ainda estavam lá.

Está na hora de vocês irem. – Let fala fria. Vamos o jato particular está esperando – eles entram no jatinho particular delas e vão direto para o Templo da Kagome.

Vocês ficam aqui... Nós vamos para Miami

Pq vocês não vem com a gente? Conhecer a Sango e o Miroku? – Kagome fala.

Não sei... Quer ir Lê?

Por mim...Pode ser – Let da de ombros.

Tanto faz... - Jessy fria – Sengoku Jidai ou Miami?

Vamos para Sengoku de lá vamos para Miami! – Let diz calmamente.

Que seja... – Jessy termina.

Eles se dirigem para o poço e um a um pula. Ao chegarem são muito bem recebidos por todos.

Srta. Jessy, srta. Let, as senhoritas gostariam de ter um filho meu? - pergunta sedutor –ITAI Sangozinha esse bumerangue é pesado – ele fala massageando o lugar onde fora atingido.

Er... – gota em Let.

MIROKU SEU EPRVERTIDO! – Sango bufa irritada.

Típico... – Jessy.

Feh...

InuYasha! – repreende Kagome.

Let olha para os dois friamente ate que...

O VILAREJO ESTA SENDO ATACADO – grita a velhot...Queremos dizer...Kaede.

Era um tipo de youkai felino, grande com garras afiadas olhos verdes pelos laranja nos braços, cabelos, e pernas, uma calça preta de ninja (?) e uma blusa azul. Duas espadas guardadas nas costas em forma de "X"

Sango tirou o kimono revelando a roupa de exterminadora que usava por baixo do mesmo, Miroku e Inuyasha prepararam suas armas. Kagome rapidamente foi buscar seu arco e fechas

As meninas só abriram um sorriso cínico e se entreolharam como se compartilhassem o mesmo pensamento.

"Eles vão se dar mal, muito mal".

"Quase chego a sentir pena" Jessy pensou, e automaticamente, Lê entendeu.

"Concordo... Mas só pela Sango e pelo Miroku" Let pensou de volta.

"Infelizmente não consigo deixar de sentir pena do Inu e da Kagome".

O youkai riu olhando as quatro pessoas preparando seus ataques em sua direção.

Vocês realmente pensam que podem me derrotar?

Cale a boca e lute Ferida do ventoooo...

Osso voador!

Buraco do vento!

Kagome começa a atirar suas flechas. O youkai produziu uma barreira de tonalidade vermelha bordô, como sua energia maligna. O buraco do vento não surtiu efeito e o ataque de Inuyasha e Sango foram repelidos. Sango por pouco escapou de seu Hiraikotsu, já InuYasha ficou inconsciente com seu próprio Kase no Kisu.

Hahaha...Bando de inúteis...Vamos começar por você hanyou... – o youkai concentrou uma bola de energia negra em sua mão e a lançou em direção ao hanyou desacordado e estirado ao chão. A bola iria atingir em cheio se Kirara não o tivesse tirado a tempo.

INUYASHA! – Kagome corre até o hanyou.

Kazanaa - Miroku abriu seu kazanaa quando sentiu o ferrão e o veneno dos insetos venenosos em sua mão. Fechou-o mais rápido que pode, e deixou-se cair de joelhos arfante.

Miroku você esta bem? – Jessy e Sango perguntaram.

Descanse Miroku. – Let se pronunciou também.

Sango agora se via sozinha, as meninas não tomavam iniciativa, Kagome usava seu poder espiritual para proteger o hanyou e Miroku não tinha condições de lutar.

O que eu faço? – murmurou para si.

"Vamos agora Lê? Não quero ver a Sango machucada..." Novamente comunicando-se por pensamento.

"Vamos... Eu to louca pra lutar" Let responde em pensamento.

Uma luz esbranquiçada envolveu o corpo das duas sacerdotisas...De lá saíram uma Jessy com um vestido colado no busto. Branco com um espartilho rosa bebê por cima. Saia alongada até o pé e duas fendas laterais, dando mobilidade as pernas torneadas. Os pés descalços apenas com uma fita rosa no pé esquerdo e uma correntinha prateada no direito. Uma Gargantilha suave de brilhantes com um pequeno quartzo rosa. Luvas desiguais no mesmo rosa bebê com mesclados em branco. Uma ia até seu cotovelo já a outra apenas até o punho, sem cobrir os dedos em ambas (tipo numa luva de bike). Um rabo de cavalo alto, perfeito, com duas tranças que seguiam na raiz até ele, uma na esquerda, outra na direita, e ele também parecia maior, já que mesmo preso a parte solta batia na cintura.

Já Lê saíra de lá com um vestido verde claro também colado no busto. De alcinhas com um babado suave na frente e um decote considerável como a amiga. Ele batia no meio da canela com detalhes em verde musgo na barra, também possuía fendas laterais para dar-lhe uma mobilidade considerável. Abaixo dos seios um meio espartilho preto. No pé direito uma malha que não encobria os dedos e batia no tornozelo verde clarinho, como o vestido e na sua lateral posterior uma inscrição japonesa antiga em preto. No outro pé um anel de ouro amarelo no mindinho, que era anel pulseira, levado por uma correntinha até a parte abaixo ao tornozelo. No braço esquerdo pulseiras consideravelmente grossas, também de ouro amarelo, cobriam-lhe o braço desde debaixo do cotovelo até o pulso. No outro braço, também em dourado uma pulseira fina logo 4 dedos abaixo do ombro, e um simples anél no dedão. O pescoço livre e brincos de argola, grandes, em ouro. E o cabelo em uma linda trança única até o meio das costas. Duas pequenas trancinhas mais finas caindo-lhe pelas laterais do rosto.

Por simples mágica um machado todo em ouro branco, torneado em brilhantes, apareceu na mão de Jessy. Ele deveria ser uns 5 cm maior que ela.

Nas mãos de Lê apareceram 10 adagas (5 em cada mão) nos intervalos dos dedos. As dez em um tamanho médio, coitado daquele que fosse atingido pelo fio cortante daquelas laminas reluzentes.

Vocês humanas acham que podem me deter? – o youkai disse sarcástico.

Tenta a sorte! – disse Jessy preparando o machado.

Vai morrer gatinho. – Let zombou.

O youkai as atacou, mas elas desviaram facilmente. Jessy tacou seu machado nele, só que ele também desviou, ela pegou sem machado de volta. Let tacou 5 de suas adagas mas não surtiram efeito no gigante youkai.

Suas armas não funcionam hahahahaha – o youkai gabou-se.

Ele lançou um golpe parecido com as garras retalhadoras de almas de Inuyasha que acertou o ombro de Let, que se distraiu certificando-se que Miroku estava bem.

LET – Jessy berrou – Ah...Você vai me pagar pelo que fez...Ah se vai...

Caminhou até a amiga e deixou-a sentada apoiada na árvore com uma barreira rosada a protegendo, fincou se machado na terra para que ele mantesse a energia da barreira e passou a caminhar em direção ao youkai.

Se suas armas não me surtiram efeito nenhum achas que podes me derrotar de mãos limpas sua vadia? – desdenhou o youkai

Não duvide da minha força seu gatinho... – ela disse com raiva, uma luz branca apareceu em sua mão.

Que medo... – ele desdenhou mais.

É bom ter – a luz na mão de Jessy foi aumentando.

Inuyasha, que já havia acordado, Miroku, Sango e até mesmo Kagome, que também era sacerdotisa, estavam impressionados com a força da menina.

OLHA SO JESSY EU TAMBEM QUERO ME DIVERTIR! – berrou Let que tinha saído da barreira e já estava com o ombro melhor.

A luz tornou-se mais forte quase cegando a todos no local, um sorriso escarnario brotou na face de Jessy assim como a de Let.

Espectral angelus – e lançou a energia que acertou o youkai fazendo um rombo no ombro esquerdo do youkai. – Isso é pelo que fez a minha amiga. – Virou-se para Let – Esta melhor? – mas foi nesse momento de distração que veio uma bola de energia negra acertando-na no abdômen.

JESSY – Let berrou e correu até a amiga. – Você é um maldito sabia...O que faço com seu infeliz – ela falou nervosa. – Toma Jessy – ela deu um pouco de sua energia para a menina e quando se levantou uma luz, dessa vez, roxa saiu de sua mão.

Vai morrer...Pode ter certeza.

A luz transformou-se em um perigoso ataque.

Castitatis Lilium – o ataque pegou por todo o tronco do youkai felino. Que mesmo assim não morreu.

Malditas...Você e essa sua amiguinha vagabunda vão morrer...Ou seria melhor me divertir antes? – perguntou se regenerando.

Vagabundas? Eu vou matar você gatinho de nada – Let falou muito nervosa. Let foi presa por corrente energéticas.

Você vai ver a sua amiguinha se divertir antes comigo...Mas não se preocupe, você será a próxima. – A essa altura o youkai havia criado uma barreira envolta deles, para que os outros não pudessem se intrometer.

Ei me LARGA!

Ele pegou Jessy pelo pescoço descendo a alça do vestido perigosamente...A jovem lutava em busca de ar...Ele passou a segura-la pelos quadris com uma das mãos em quanto à outra rasgava a lateral do vestido. Ela apenas olhou para Let deixando uma lagrima escorrer

Desculpe!

Uma barreira se criou em volta do corpo de Let e as correntes de energia que a prendiam sumiram. Foi tudo muito rápido. Só sentiu seu corpo tombar no chão...Viu Jessy fechar os olhos, uma energia eclodir, mas sem acerta-la. Conseguiu ver o youkai quase morto todo ferido e o corpo da amiga no chão inerte antes de ceder a aquela dor latejante em sua cabeça e sentir tudo escurecer.

A barreira do gigante youkai sumia aos poucos e InuYasha e Sango correram em direção a Jessy e Kagome e Miroku forma em direção a Let.

Ei Jessy...Acorda – InuYasha a chama, mas ela continuava imóvel.

InuYasha ela ta fria... – Sango fala meio incerta.

Ela não pode ter morrido...Não mesmo! – ele disse preocupado.

A área estava devastada e o inimigo lutava para se manter em pé, consciente. Seu corpo retalhado sangrava, e ele estava cansado demais para usar uma magia de regeneração.

Malditas garotas – e por fim sem conseguir se manter vivo ele cai em um baque e morre.

Ui minha cabeça... – Let se levanta com a mão na cabeça e olha para onde estava Jessy e corre até lá – JESSY! – ela fala balançando a garota.

Ela ta fria Letícia! – InuYasha diz.

Cala a boca seu estúpido que eu não falei com você – ela disse friamente para o hanyou. Ela disse algumas palavras esquisitas e o corpo das duas começou a brilhar. De repente Jessy acordou.

Ai! Eu desmaiei! Q que houve? – Jessy pergunta a Let.

Você quase morreu sua maluca sacrificou sua vida. A gente podia ter acabado com ele rapidinho, era só cortar o pescoço dele em um angulo de 45º graus de acordo com o braço – Let falou.

Não pensei naquilo no momento...Foi mal... – Jessy disse, Let a abraça.

Não peça! Eu também teria feito isso! Mas o bom é que você esta salva amiga, minha melhor amiga, se morresse eu não saberia o que fazer – Let fala com lagrima nos olhos.

Obrigada... – sorri, olha para os pulsos de Lê e vê as marcas queimadas das correntes que antes a prendia – K'so – murmura...Sussurra algumas palavras e um símbolo da manda-la aparece em sua testa. De repente as queimaduras somem.

'Brigada Jessy! Tava doendo – Let sorri para a amiga.

Nada

Ei, lamento acabar com a cena mais a gente ta aqui – berra Inu grosso como sempre.

Olha só sua pessoa desprovida de inteligência A gente quase morreu tentando salvar vocês então cala a maldita boca – disse Let se levantando e ajudando Jessy a fazer o mesmo.

Obrigada. Aliás, prazer Sango, prazer Miroku – sorriso doce.

Falsa, uma hora ta berrando, no momento seguinte ta sorrindo toda cheia de nhé nhé nhé – Inuyasha resmunga.

Cala boca seu estúpido, antes que eu resolva enterrar você junto com o gatinho ali – a voz soou ríspida enquanto o olhar frio cortava o ar em direção ao hanyou, ela suavemente apontou para trás para que entendesse.

O gatinho como ela dizia, estava totalmente fudido, a cabeça virada para baixo e metade das costelas saiam de seu corpo mostrando os enormes ossos, as pernas cortadas e a pele queimada.

Feh, pensa que tenho medo de você humana estúpida? – debochou.

Não vou gastar meu tempo com um asno inútil que não tem capacidade nem de entender o significado da palavra inteligência...Que dirá ter um pouco.

Ficou com medo de eu te machucar foi? – a resposta foi um olhar de puro desprezo antes de sentir uma energia atingir seu abdômen e ser lançado contra uma árvore, derrubando-na.

Já falei que não vou gastar meu tempo com você.

K'so. Ela é forte! – ele murmurou baixinho.

InuYasha... – Kagome correu até ele, Sango e Miroku olhavam Jessy espantados com tamanha força da jovem.

Feh... Isso foi só um pouco, se preza a sua vida NÃO ME ENCHE!

Que medinho. Ai o cachorrinho mal vai me matar – ela flou cínica.

Hehehehe – Miroku riu – InuYasha não seja grosso com ela, 1 porque ela não merece...2 porque você que vai se dar mal né Jessy? – mas ela não estava mais ali, deixando todos com cara de "?"

Jessy foi olhar o corpo do grande youkai.

Jessy o que você ta fazendo ai? – Let perguntou a menina.

Eu quero isto. – abaixou-se e pegou um fragmento da shikon na garganta do youkai felino.

Você também vê os fragmentos Jessy? – perguntou Sango meio surpresa, que chegava mais perto.

Posso.

Eu também – sorriu Let. - Qualquer um que venha da nossa linhagem pode ver os fragmento, não precisa ser só reencarnação de sacerdotisa. – Let falou se referindo a Kagome que a olhou magoada.

Let...Ela não tem culpa. Mas Sango, qualquer sacerdotisa, ou bruxa, com poderes elaborados pode ver – sorriu meigamente.

Até as reencarnações, que de alguma forma também são sacerdotisas – continuou, sentindo ainda o olhar de Kagome sobre si.

Não tem medo de olhares Higurashi! – Let disse friamente.

Muito menos eu. Eu não tenho medo nem dos deles. – aponta para Lê e InuYasha – Isso me faz lembrar o dia que viemos para cá, eu disse isso para você antes de ressoar aquele trovão lembra? – diz olhando para Lê.

É...Trovões não! – Let disse olhando para os lados e para o céu.

Medo de trovão, que patético. – Kagome disse cínica.

Pelo menos eu não tenho que ficar chorando pelos cantos pq eu tenho medo de perder a pessoa que eu amo pq eu sou uma garota mimada e uma pirralha chata – disse Let.

Não ofende as mimadas não! Você sabe que eu sou. – olhou jessy calma para a amiga. – E Kagome, não arranje problemas, onde não precisa, poupe-nos de seus comentários, divida-os com o Inuyasha, que é inútil igual você – diz jessy cínica – Antes de nos criticar, tente ao menos nos superar.

Desculpe Jessy – Let pediu em tom suplicante.

Claro que eu desculpo você

Obrigada...Uma perguntinha...Miroku e Sango Vocês estão indo em busca do Naraku ainda?

Claro porquê srta. Let? – respondeu o seguidor de Buda.

Jessy... – ela disse cochichando algo no ouvido de Jessy.

Ah sim! – disse Jessy sorrindo.

É que queríamos saber se podíamos ir com vocês? – Let perguntou.

Claro, mas e o Inuyasha e a Kagome? – pergunta Sango.

Toda relação vem com bagagem, até mesmo amizade, levemos as malas. – Jessy retribuiu a 'gentileza' que Kagome lhe mandara a pouco.

Certo. – disse o monge. – Que tal irmos agora?

Mas já esta escurecendo! – falou Sango.

O que foi Sango-chan, quer passar a noite comigo? – colocou a mão em um local inapropriado da jovem. Levando de presente um belo tapa.

HENTAI!

ITAI SANGO! Isso dói! – disse o monge massageando o local agora avermelhado

Let e Jessy caíram na gargalhada.

Vamos dormir logo! – disse Kagome.

Vamos – disse Miroku. Let e Jessy seguiram o monge e a exterminadora até o acampamento, sem dar atenção a Kagome.

InuYasha! – chamou Kagome, ele se virou para ela.

O que foi?

Quando você disse que me amava...Era verdade? – a colegial perguntou um pouco incerta.

Pq eu iria mentir – ele deu um selinho nela e seguiu os outros. Kagome sorridente foi para o acampamento.

Boa noite Sango, boa noite Miroku – suspirou pesadamente – Boa noite Kagome, boa noite InuYasha. – eles se entreolharam surpresos, esperavam que ela os ignorasse, mas não foi o que ela fez, mesmo assim manteram-se calados.

Cada um dormiu rapidamente, mas por incrível que parece Jessy se mantia acordada olhando para o hanyou que estava sentado na arvore olhando para a lua, pensando. O que ele estaria pensando?

Jessy se levantou calmamente, ainda com as roupas de bruxa, e seguiu para dentro da floresta sendo seguida pelo olhar do hanyou.

O mesmo desceu da arvore a seguiu. O que ela iria fazer na floresta a essa hora? Ela caminhou até um lago, a lua cheia refletia-se, com sua imagem luminosa na calada da madrugada.

InuYasha a olhava. Ela era tão bela, aquelas roupas de bruxa lhe davam um ar mais adulto, a lua refletindo sobre sua pele, os cabelos lhe caiam lindamente pelo rosto. Ela era tão bonita...

Jessy sentiu a presença de alguém ali e se virou para arvore que InuYasha a observava.

Observando os outros InuYasha? – ela falou indiferente.

Feh! – ele disse meio assustado por ela tê-lo percebido. – Não me importo com você humana estúpida.

Então o que fazes aqui? – fria – Volte para sua Kagome InuYasha! – suspiro – Afinal ela é a única humana que não é estúpida para você – fria.

InuYasha se sentiu meio culpado por dizer que Jessy era estúpida, afinal ele talvez gostasse da jovem bruxa.

Você não é estúpida. – ele murmurou.

Posso até não ser, mas é o que você vive dizendo não é?

Não queria dizer pra você isso.

Imagina se quisesse. – a ironia era evidente.

Olha eu... – suspira – Eu digo da boca pra fora.

Você fala sempre isso, para todo mundo...Parece até gravado. Mas ta aí a gente acredita. Depois você vem e fala de novo? Então qual é a graça? – suspira pesadamente.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Jessy e a puxou para um abraço reconfortante.

Não tem nenhuma graça ver você triste. – ele sussurrou.

Então por que provoca isso...InuYasha eu não sou surda, nem cega. Não é reconfortante ver você com a Kagome, mas não quero tirar-te dela. Ela tem direito! – seus olhos marejaram-se rasamente.

Então pq não experimentar o proibido? – ele disse acariciando o rosto de Jessy.

Proibido é sempre melhor... – fecha os olhos sentindo a pele quente. – Mas eu tenho até fã club para você ficar com ela.

E daí? Fuja um pouco da regra...Afinal algumas delas foram feitas para serem quebradas... – ele disse.

Ele a puxou mais para perto, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

Você gosta de brincar com todo mundo, ou é só comigo? – pergunta Jessy.

Eu não gosto de brincar com ninguém, mas o que se pode fazer com o coração quando ele decide mudar a opção de quem quer amar?

Não foi o que você disse mais cedo. – suspiro – Já disse que não sou surda, nem estava longe, quando você confirmou que a amava – abaixa os olhos, olhando o cintilante reflexo da lua.

E se eu mudei de idéia – a levantou suavemente pelo queixo o segurando, a olhando profundamente.

Ta, digamos que eu vá jogar o seu jogo HOJE! – sorriu maliciosa.

Ótimo! – ele sorriu malicioso e a puxou para um beijo ardente. Ela estava no céu naquele momento e não queria sair de lá nunca

Só um detalhe. Eu vou jogar o seu jogo HOJE, só hoje...Pelo menos por enquanto. – sorri – Ainda acho, InuXK-chan um casal perfeito – sorriso doce

Mas hoje eu quero o casal InuXJessy – ele não a deixou terminar de falar e a puxou para um novo beijo, mas quente que o outro.

Ah é, é? – sorri – E será que eu posso me aproveitar disso? – falsamente inocente.

Deve – ele sorriu malicioso.

Hum...Bom saber – dá um selinho rápido – Posso fazer uma coisa antes?

O q?

Não é tão confortável esse vestido, eu quero trocar de roupa – Posso? – tom doce, fazendo 'charminho'.

Pode. – ele flou malicioso. – Deve.

Nem pense que eu vou trocar na sua frente, quer dizer, ir eu vou, mas você não vai ver. – sorri.

Droga! – ele resmungou baixinho.

Hehehe! – aproxima-se dele a ponto de seus lábios roçarem, vira-se e da um estalado beijo em sua face.

Não me provoca Jessy... – ele falou desapontado.

Eu? – inocentemente – O que eu fiz? – sussurrou rouca perto de seu ouvido.

Me provoca... – ele disse.

Hum... – roça os lábios no pescoço dele e lhe dá outro estalo na bochecha – Deixa eu trocar de roupa. – levanta-se

Vai logo...Eu não vou em agüentar muito aqui.

Aquela mesma luz cegante envolve o corpo da garota, quando esta desaparece, ela esta com uma baby look rosinha claro, um casaquinho folgado da mesma cor e uma saia um tanto rodada até o joelho, apenas com a mesma pulseira no pé.

Uau! – ele diz abobalhado pela beleza da garota.

Obrigada. – senta-se ao lado dele.

Let, no acampamento acorda de repente. Se levanta e vê que nem Jessy nem Inu estão. Sorri maliciosa, é bom eles se acertarem, pode amar o casal InuXKag, mas pela felicidade da sua amiga pode começar a odiar. Percebe que ainda ta com as roupas de bruxa, mas não se importa sempre gostou delas mesmo. Decidiu caminhar por ai. Conhecer a Era Feudal.

Ela caminhava por aí, seus olhos voltados ao céu. O céu era tão diferente do da sua era, era mais brilhante, mais limpo, mais belo de se completar. Quando baixou os olhos estava em uma parte um tanto desmatada...Com uma gruta mais ao fundo, era um lindo lugar, banhado suavemente pela luz da lua.

Ao entrar na gruta reconheceu a silhueta sentada. Era Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou a garota.

O que faz aqui?

Prazer Letícia Sesshoumaru. – ela disse calmamente se aproximando dele.

Feh...Tanto faz. – a luminosidade no rosto daquela menina o havia chamado atenção, fez seu coração bater descompassado "Que diabos ta acontecendo comigo?".

Que nem o irmão...Grosso! – ela suspirou, mas deu um sorriso.

Você conhece o baka inútil do meu MEIO irmão? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Conheço e concordo com o baka inútil! – ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

Hum...Mais inteligente do que eu pensava – sorriu-lhe, o que era QUASE um milagre.

Você sorriu pra mim! – ela exclamou surpresa.

E daí, se eu também recebi um belo sorriso? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Você achou meu sorriso bonito? – ela corou de leve.

Não.

Ela emburrou

Eu achei lindo... – olhou-a calmamente – Então, sorria para mim.

Ah...Que bom! – ela sorriu.

Por que você se veste assim? É uma humana não é? – ele perguntou.

Sim e não. Posso dizer que sou mais ou menos uma...Bruxa – sorriu-lhe suave.

Uma Bruxa? – ele disse espantado.

É – Continuou da mesma forma

Interessante. – ele falou.

Ela somente sorriu para ele.

InuYasha e Jessy estavam envolvidos em um beijo apaixonante.

Ela separou-lhe e sorriu amavelmente...Ele desceu para o pescoço, ela tremeu. Ela simplesmente pegou o rosto do Hanyou puxou na altura do seu, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e depois oferecendo a sua. Ele a puxou para um beijo ardente, ela sentiu que estava começando a esquentar, uma das mãos dele estava em sua cintura, a outra lhe corria as costas. De subto, ela levantou.

Vou dormir boa noite. – virou-se e fez menção de ir para o acampamento.

Volta aqui! – ele a puxou pelo pulso e a fez cair sentada em seu colo. – O que houve?

Nada – finge um bocejo – To com sono! – sorriu-lhe belamente.

Ta né! – ele suspirou cansado.

Amanhã a noite InuYasha...Amanhã – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e foi embora, não sem antes lhe dar um selinho. InuYasha sorria abobadamente, ela era perfeita.

Dessa vez ela chegou e dormiu como um anjo

Em outro lugar----

Onde estão a Rin e o Jaken? – Let perguntou curiosa.

Ficaram descansando no vilarejo que tem ali adiante. – respondeu-lhe calmamente

Hum.. – ela sorriu para ele. – E pq você também não esta descansando? – ela completou.

Sem sono.

Que nem eu! – ela disse. – Sesshoumaru, me diz você já se apaixonou por alguém? – Let pergunta interessada.

Sim... – respondeu sem pensar – Quer dizer na...não! – corado.

Você disse sim. Pq quem? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ninguém! – muito corado.

Você ta corado! – ela disse calmamente. – Não quer me dizer...Então quem é? – ela disse em uma voz fingindo estar triste.

Não fique triste...Fica melhor sorrindo.

Certo – ela sorriu meiga para ele. – Você fica bonito corado. – Correção...Fica mais bonito corado. – ela completou sorrindo.

Foi aí que ele realmente corou.

E você linda sorrindo.

Brigada. – ela disse mais vermelha que ele. Nunca imaginaria que Sesshoumaru, iria lhe elogiar.

Mas você ainda não me disse por quem se apaixonou.

Já disse que ninguém. – virou o rosto.

Certo, desculpe. Não vou mais insistir. – ela pediu triste.

Só não fique triste... – sorriu

certo - lhe sorriu de volta. - Eu tenho que ir Sesshoumaru...É bem capaz de alguém acordar e não me ver...

Ok.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a segurou suavemente pela cintura. Olhou o delicado rosto da menina, a lua tinha uma luz terna, aconchegante, dava um clima romântico. Não se conteve a aproximar-se mais e roçar seus lábios aos dela. A garota enrubesceu suavemente enquanto delicadamente fechava os olhos. Um simples toque superficial. Separaram-se olhando um para face do outro, Ele deslizou levemente a mão na face dela. E a beijou ardentemente. Separaram-se em busca de ar.

Let o olhou envergonhada e super vermelha.

Você é linda!

Não sou! – ela disse o olhando mais vermelha.

Claro que sim... – beijou-lhe a testa.

Ela sorriu para ele.

Quando vamos nos rever Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou vacilante.

Em breve. Agora vá! – sorriu-lhe docemente.

Certo. – ela deu um selinho nele e saiu da caverna sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru sorria que nem um bobo apaixonado...O que estava acontecendo com ele? Let chegou no acampamento e se deitou. Será que estaria se apaixonando? Com esse pensamento adormeceu, sonhando com ele.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

Oiiiii povoo! E aqui esta o cap que prometemos! E aih gostaram? Hein hein!

Esperamos que sim! O 4º vai sair assim que der ok!

Kissus.. e continuem lendo!


End file.
